KhCommercial
by Devil May Roxas
Summary: cerita tentang kehidupan kingdom hearts yang meniru iklan di tv .chapter 4 sudah ada
1. Chapter 1

**(A/n):in memoriam devil may roxas  
yang mengetik ini adalah devil may ventus saya adalah saudara kembar devil may roxas, saya tahu pass-nya dan emailnya saya dapatkan dari jurnal sepeninggalannya dan cerita ini juga dari jurnalnya *berkabung**menghela napas panjang* baiklah ini adalah cerita darinya semoga kau suka ceritanya karna semua cerita di jurnalnya sebenarnya komedi (hampir)  
****  
**

**(tak ada satupun kata yang saya edit dari jurnalnya saya ketik sebenar-benarnya dan selengkap-lengkapnya)  
**

**KH_COMMERCIAL ALA INDONESIA  
**

**DISCLAMER:KH BKAN PNYA KAKAK SAYA  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Demyxman  
**

****One's upon time di Kingdom High SSN RSBI SSBI Spd (?), semua orang di sekolah itu sedang istirahat, yang biasanya istirahat itu makan-makan dan minum-minum bercandaria disana malah stress abis kayak cacing kepanasan dan pada kenyataannya mereka memang kepanasan sibuk memcari jalan untuk menyejukan diri

lalu pak Xemnas datang ke lapangan sekolah dimana semua murid sibuk menyejukan diri(pada kenyataannya nggak semua) dia kasian ngeliat murid-muridnya itu, eh dia pun nyanyi

"Saat gerah keterlaluan" sambil kasih liat Roxas tersungkur kepanasan dan Namine dengan muka super melasnya

"Matahari ada 2" mun~cullah matahari kedua tepat disebelah matahari yang satunya membuat suasana makin kacau balau

"liat Sora kumisan" Sora sang idola sekolah yang lagi di keributin cwe2 langsung tumbuh kumisnya Opie kumis di wajahnya

"asli gak tahan, pke ini itu gak mempan~"sambil nunjuk Larxene yang ngejilat balok es gigant(raksasa) dan Cloud,Leondan Seifer masuk kulkas kantin sekolah

Mun~cullah 'Xion' dari dalem kolam es dan berteriak"DENGAN DEMYXPOWER, DATANGLAH DEMYXMAN~" sambil ngacungin minuman gelas plastik

Tiba-tiba-tiba datang sosok power renjer tanpa helm di atap sekolah Kingdom hearts SSN RSBI SSBI Spd(?).  
dia perpose layaknya ultraman dan mulai menyanyi dengan semangat

"Demyxman ngajak kita minum Demiximiniminimin(?)" sambil ngacungin minuman yang sama dengan minuman Xion

"Demiximiniminimin ngasih Kita DemyxPOWER"lompat jungkar-jungkir(? isn ded supos tubi jungkir balik)dan mendarat di UFO buah-buahan

"Demiximiniminimin dari kegerahan" kumis sora yang tadinya lebat langsung mental tah kemana gara-gara minum minuman itu

"Minum Demiximiniminimin!~~~Demiximiniminimin bebaskan kita dari gerah keterlaluan"spontan semua makhluk hidup di jagad raya minum minuman itu

Chapter one selesai

* * *

**terimakasih mau baca :) ku do'a kan selalu semoga dia diterima di sisi-Nya**

**chapter selanjutnya akan ada di akun saya sendiri kalau akun ini sudah di hapus itu pun kalau bisa tapi jika tidak bisa saya akan lanjutkan disini  
**

**mohon doakan kakak saya juga :) (its his last wish he tell to me before he died)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih synstropezia,KuroMaki RoXora,Inori Yuzuriha dan Kak Erynn(VexenIV Australian) dah do'a in ngehibur ngebantu banget buat saya :) dan iya jurnalnya emang sedikit konyol. saya ikutin saran kalian akun ini g di hapus dan lanjut di sini(saya juga g tahu caranya)**

**saia nulis dengan sejujurnya dan selengkapnya sesuai dengan jurnalnya  
**

**DISCLAIMER:seperti sebelumnya Kh bkan punya kakak saya tapi dia ngarep banget punya dia**

* * *

**chapter dua****  
**

**Gak bisa Bohong  
**

Di suatu sore para perkumpulan Ibu" pkk...oops Organisasi sekolah Kingdom High yang terdiri dari Roxas,Sora,Cloud,Leon,Seifer,Hayner,Pence,Rai si y'know,Ventus, dan Terra pada ngumpul di lapangan main bola  
tadinya klo mau ada cwe" tapi ya apa daya mereka masih kepanasan. balik ke para cowok

"Roxas oper!" kata sora, si roxas langsung ngangguk terus di oper

"Gotcha" Sora dapet bolanya dan dia lumayan jauh dari gawang tiba-tiba dia berteriak"rasain nih, Watauuooo DRIVE SHUUTTO" semua langsung kaget sambil mikir 'sejak kapan sora bisa nendang tendangan Tetsuya Shibatahh(ade yang tau?) singkatnya Tsubasahhh(basah terus donk?)"DUSHHH SHUENGGGG"(sound effect) ternyata eh ternyaata bolanya mental kekaca bu Belle"tring **DUUUUAAAARRRRRRRR**"(itu kaca pecah apa bom atom HiroNaga?)

"Sial" kata Sora panik, dia makin panik dan mikir caranya biar lolos" haduuhh,gimananih, aiiisshhh, kabur?" Pence si keeper langsumg ngambil bohlam dan taro diatas pala Sora, dengan aneh bi ajabib Sora dapet ide dan bohlamnya nyala(?)

**"SIAPA YANG BERANI NENDANG BOLA KENA KACA HA~H?"** kata bu Belle

Sora langsung respon"KAMI LAGI LATIHAN YOGA IBU~." tiba-tiba mereka semua berbaris rapi dan berpose layaknya gatot kaca mendarat ke Matahari...eh Bumi(tau g gimana?) terus berpose ala jurus bango. si ibu Belle gak percaya dan jengkel tapi apa boleh buat gak ada bukti akhirnya dia melempar bola itu keluar dan kembali menunaikan tugas sucinya di atas pot bunga(ih dasar ibu" gila dan joroks)

"phew" serempak, "udah lah main bolanya hari ini, yuk kita ke warung ibu Aerith, kita makan~"kata Rucksack...eh salah Rock Ass...oops salah lagi, Roxas

"yo,yo,yo,yo" kata semuanya kecuali Roxas(ya iyalah wong dia nu ngajak)

"YEAH~ kita lolos"kata mereka serempak di warung bu Aerith

"bu mesen mie-nya...(ngitung dulu berapa orang tadi selama satu jam)10!"kata Ventus,"dek bilang juga yang spesial..."bisik Roxas ke Ventus, Ventus pun ngangguk dan bilang"yang sepesial ya bu~uu~uu"(alay deh)

"iya..." setelah 7 jam lamanya(?) "nih adek-adek yang ganteng-ganteng"kata bu Aerith

"lama bgt sih ibo~" kata si Pence

"**MAKA~N**" serempak si ibu Belle denger dia pun ngeliat keluar jendela dia liat dari kejauhan 99999999km(idih toh mata apa teleskop bintang) bola di atas meja warung bu Aerith dan disitu ada anak" juga dia pun tersadar dan langsung ngejek"**ENAK YA MIE NYA~H**" teriaknya

Sora tanpa sadar bilang"E~NAK" tanpa diduga bolanya idup dan ngedumel

"kenapa baru sekarang ngomong jujurnya~?"bolanya ngomong membuat sepontan semua cengo 3 abad(lebay deh)  
"BUAKH" bola itu meluncur ke arah wajah Sora dan wajah Sora langsung merah tapi bukanya sadar malah cengo lagi ngeliat bola kali ini 7 abad (-_-')

* * *

**Chapter dua selesai ini sebabya dia gak namain Demyxman soalnya menyangkut lebih dari satu iklan semoga suka garing dan sebagainya dia mohon maav(tertulis jelas di bawahnya)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Akhirmya dapat kesempatan untuk update terima kasih doanya KuroMaki RoXora, doanya sedikit manjur.  
chapter ini katanya terinspirasi dari author pen namenya LunarMetacore(kebetulan bgt dia read sekaligus review).**

**berdasarkan dari jurnalnya murni tak ada yang di tambahkan,edit,atau dikurangi dan oh ya mungkin saya akan menulis beberapa kata kata dari saya ditandakan dengan tulisannya yang tebal. suatu saat para reader akan menemukannya  
**

**Disclaimer:Kh bkan punya kakak saya**

* * *

Chapter3: Cinta Roxas

Roxas adalah murid sekolah Kingdom High, dia menyukai seorang gadis bernama Namine, dia sudah pedekate selama 16789023 kali dalam sehari(hebat nih orang), Roxas pun melihat tanda-tanda bahwa Namine juga menyukainya.

akhirnya di suatu pagi yang cerah dia datang ke rumah Namine, "ASSALAMUALAIKU~M ,NAMINE~ O~ NAMINE!" panggil Roxas dengan nada Upin-Ipin

Namine yang lagi asyik baca tweetnya cewe gaje yang judulnya Pangeranku, langsung kaget mendengar teriakan itu dan langsung kebawah dengan guling-guling seperti armadillo/teringgiling dari lantai 2 (?). dia penasaran siapa yang teriakin namanya dengan tidak sopan seperti itu,"siapa sih yang teriak pagi-pagi begini?" dumelnya. saat dia buka pintu, dia kaget begitu melihat sosok Roxas dengan kerennya berdiri di depan pintunya, "Pangeranku"

"wha th-" kaget Roxas.(bingung kenapa kaget? inget tak dia turunya gimana?)

"ma-mak-maksudku, mau apa datang pagi-pagi begini?" tanyanya gugup

"a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-nu-nu-nu-nu-nu-" Roxas berusaha menjawab dengan wajah yang merah semerah bubuk cabe yang diaduk pake saos sambel terus direbus pake sirop marjan cocopandan beserta potongan cabe merah(ueekkss),Namine bingung 'kenapa nih orang?' akhirnya dia pikir dengan keras hingga ngebul palanya, dan akhirnya dia tak tahu dan membiarkan Roxas(sialan, bego bener lo*dibacok namine*). karna gak mau dibilang bego sama author, akhirnya Namine angkat bicara

"anu apa Roxas?" (itu mah makin kacau*author digoreng sama namine terus dikasih jadi makanan kucing*)

"a-nu b-b-bisa kita bicara berdua?" jawab Roxas

"boleh, tunggu yah aku mau mandi,sabunan,sikat gigi,keramas,pake ponds,andukan,pake bh,pake celana dalem,pake baju,terus makan dulu ya!" kata Namine(gak usah serici itu juga dong** lagi puasa nih**)

"huh? gak pke celana? rok? atau semacemnya?" kata Roxas dengan bingung dan kaget.

"hahaha, kamu lupa aku kan gak pernah pake yang begituan?" jawab Namine dengan rasa geli(waduh gawat juga nih cewe tapi bener juga sih kalo diinget-inget Namine emang gak pernah pake. gak percaya? maenin gamenya dengan seksama **otak sange kakak gw**)

"oh iya ya, lupa aku" ingat Roxas dengan mukanya yang memerah

"sambil nunggu masuk aja dulu"

"ah? gak ah*kabur*"

"?"

Roxas kabur karna takut dia melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat sebelum waktunya.(?)

~ESOK HARINYA~

Roxas minta pertolongan sama Ventus adiknya

"Tus" panggil Roxas

"Uwooii jangan tus lah, panggil Ven dong" protes Ventus

"iya Tus"

"VEN!"

"iya, iya whatever lah" jawab Roxas _Santai~_

"*muka asem*"

"bantuin kakamu ini dong" kata Roxas

"ada apa?" tanya Ventus(ya iyalah masa jawab)

"gini..."

~skip~

~skip~

~skip~

wajah Ventus berbinar-binar mendengar penjelasan itu "wah Rox aku temenin deh"

"jangan Rox lah gak enak bener di dengernya"

"ya deh Xas"kata Ventus ngalah(tetep aja kedengerannya g enak).

~SIANG HARINYA~

Roxas datang lagi kerumah Namine dengan setangkai mawar 'semoga kau mau Namine untuk jadi pembantu ku..eh pacarku'(dalem hati weh masih salah ngomong) "NAMINE~O~NAMINE~" nada upin-ipinnya keluar lagi

Namine mendengar itu dari lantai 30(alama rumah apa yang lantainya 30?) guling-guling lagi dan karna gak sanggup guling-guling terus akhirnya dia berhenti di lantai dua dengan mata yang berputar-putar(?) dia melihat sang pujaan hati dari jendela

"NAMINE~ MAU GAK KAMU JADI PACAR KU?" teriak Roxas dengan lantang

Namine terkejut 7 turunan mendengar itu(?) saat Namine mau bilang 'mau' sambil tersenyum tiba-tiba dipotong oleh ayahnya.

"APAH?"*JengjengDreng*(itu SE nya)"MAU PA KAMU NEMBAK ANAK SAYA?" kata ayah Namine(ayahnya namine itu Marluxia jadi jangan lupa itu) sambil bawa golok dan pasang tampang garang yang diperkuat oleh peci hitam dan kumisnya opie kumis dan di perindah oleh rambut pink-nya(*wajah asem*)

"WHAT? BAPAK GILA YA? MASA SAYA MAU NEMBAK NAMINE, KALO SAYA TEMBAK MATI LAH DIA" kata Roxas so ngejelasin(aduh sama gilanya ama Namine*author di rebus,dikukus, dan dihidangkan dengan saus oleh RokuNami*)**(itu pas tuan krab ngeraguin sumur keajaiban, dulu kaya gitu tapi sekarang dah g)**

"DASAR BOCAH BEGO, KAMU BISA APA MAU JADIIN ANAK SAYA JADI PACAR KAMU?"

"SAYA BISA NYANYI BOS, DENGER YA"

_~Sekuntum mawar mera~a~ah~_

_~yang kau berikan kepadaku~dimalam minggu~_

_~sungguh tak kuasa aku padamu~_

_~susis, wowowo susis uwouwouwo~_

_~suami bunuh istri~_

_****_(ngawur bener segalanya)  
(disclaimer:semua lagu bukan punya saya)

*GEDUBRAK* semuanya jatuh

"LAGU APA ITU? DASAR BOCAH BEGO. KALO KAMU MAU NEMBAK ANAK SAYA BAWA SEJUTA MAWAR! PERGI KAU ANAK EDAN"

Dengan rasa yang sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat skip 7 tahun sangat sangat sangat AMMAAAAAAskip 3 tahunAAAAAT sedih dia pulang(haduh~ sedihnya). dia pulang naik bajaj di pinggir sawah sama Ventus. berhubung bajaj yang dia naekin mogok akhirnya bajaj itu pun ditarik kebo(maksa bener dagh). Ventus yang melihat kakak kembarnya itu langsung buka PB(hape baru 'Pink Berry') dan PBM-an dan Twitter-an

Twitter woreled(world kalee)

VennC'lalluSetia  
Kasian Roxas, harus bawa sejuta mawar biar bisa nembak orang yang dikasihi. siapapun tolong dong. yang mau tolong kirim bunganya ke sini ya

Kampoeng Duren 0, Jalan A, Blok B, Gang C, Kecamatan D, Kelurahan E, Rt 1-Rw 2 Jakarta bagian Dalam(?)

TerraImoet  
VennC'lalluSetia Wah kasian banget kakak kamu. kita bantuin yuk!

SoraC'lalluMerindumu  
VennC'lalluSetia TerraImoet Bener tuh ayo kita bantu!

VanyC'yayangKmu  
VennC'lalluSetia SoraC'lalluMerindumu TerraImoet Hayo all kita bantu si Roxas!

Seluruh Kampoeng Duren pun tahu dan akhirnya menyebar luaskan berita ini

~AMBON~

"haduh, beta kasian sama orang itu" kata Leon dengan logat ambon nan medok

"klo gitu mari kita bantu" kata Cloud dengan logat ambon yang g kalah medok

mereka langsung beli bunga mawar se baskom

~PECINAN DI JAKARTA~

"Haiya, ni olang sungguh kasian la" kata Eraqus

"Lo Olang jangan cuma kasian haiya, segela di bantuin Haiya" omel Xehanort dengan kelembutan Molt* Ultr* 1000 kali bilas(?)

"_okelah kalou begitu _Xehanolt ayo kita beli bunga mawal" belhubung meleka olang kaya..eh kok jadi ikut cadel?.. mereka membeli kebon bunga mawar sekalian seluas 31 inc(segede tipi itu mah) dan langsung dibabat abis

~MADURA~

"wadduh, ada orang patah hati taiye" seru Zexion

"emangnya ade ape taiye" tanya Larxene

"ini taiye, ada o-"pas pengen jawab tiba-tiba Larxene protes

"saya bukan taiye, taiye"

"saya tau taiye"

"suddah kubillang saye bukan Taiye,taiye"

"SAYA TAU TAIYE"

"AARRGGH TAIYE"

akhirnya mereka berdua pun bertengkar sambil ke arah toko bunga

~JAKARTA~

"Beh, Nyak minte duit!" kata Peterpan

"Mo buet ape udeh minte duit lage? Duit kemaren lu kemanain 1 jute buet ngekos di kolong jembaten?"(sadis euy di kolong jembatan) Tanya Megie

"iye, lu kemanein tuh duit sejute? kok udeh minte lage?" tanya Hercules pake baju khas betawi

"yee nyak,beh, aye minte duit buet ngeberakin...eh ngebantuin orang beh,nyak."jawab Peterpan

"Bantuin ape pake duit segale?" tanya Hercules

"Nih, Babe bace sediri deh!" sambil ngasih unjuk PB-nya(ingat Pink Berry bukan Point Blank)ke Hercules

"oh Yaudeh, nih Babe kaseh Serebu, Gunain tuh duit dengan bijek ye!"Kata Hercules

"So, paste Beh, beh beh(bye-bye maksudnya)" seru Peterpan sambil berlari dengan uang seribu

~BUNDERAN HI~

nah yang satu ini deket sama Kampoeng Duren(nyatanya tentu saja tidak wong fiksi kok)

"Hey gurls lihat temen kita" seru Aqua yang lagi jalan-jalan bareng Kairi,Xion,Olette

"wah si Roxas gagal nembak Namine?" tanya Xion

"kita jerumusin yuk!" kata Olette tanpa rasa bersalah dan kasian

"SUDAH GILA KAMU YA?" seru semuanya kecuali Olette(lagi-lagi...)

"eh tenang saya sudah sembuh kok kemaren gw dah dapet surat ijin keluar RS Grogol" jawab Olete dengan lugunya

*MATI* semua setelah mendengar olette

~KEMBALI KE SI KEMBAR~

"Hiiks~hiks~hiks~Hiiiks*nangis ala Sule*"

"Sudahlah Roxas, banyak kok yang mau jerumusin..eh ngebantuin" kata Ventus berusaha mengubur diri..eh aiss salah lagi maksudnya menghibur Roxas

"yang ~eeE~ be~eeEE~ ner?" tanya Roxas sambil isak tangis ala Sule

"iya baca aja nih Twitt aku! aku langsung dapet 100000000000000000 Followers"

"TUS, KAMU JAHAT!" teriak Roxas, sedangkan Ventus jadi bete, bukan karena di teriakin melainkan dipanggil 'Tus' untuk kesekian kalinya

"Kenapa sih kamu malah marah?" tanya Ventus kebingungan

"Kenapa gak pake akun aku? aku kan juga mau 100000000000000000 Followers!"tangis Roxas

"DL" jawab Ventus _santai~_

~ESOK HARI~

"OKE SEMUANYA UDAH TAHU KAN RENCANANYA?" Tanya Roxas kepada seluruh orang di Kampoeng Duren di lapangan cuma Namine dan keluarga yang gak hadir

"BELOM~" jawab warga serentak

"kok belom?" bingung Ventus

"WONG SITU JUGA BARU DATENG, GIMANA KITA TAHU" jawab warga kompak

"oh iya lupa saya" serentak semua bergedubrak berjamaah

"OKE DENGAR SEMUANYA..."

skip

skip

skip

"Oke Roxas cepat panggil dia!" suruh Ventus dan Roxas hanya mengangguk dan melaksanakan tugasnya

"ASSALAMUALAIKUM~ NAMINE~O~NAMINE" teriak Roxas, Namine dan ayahnya pun keluar melihat dan di kagetkan dengan banyak sekali orang bawa Bunga bangkai

"Asstgfirrullah, BOCAH GW KAN SURUHNYA BUNGA MAWAR, KOK MALAH BUNGA BANGKE?" tanya Marluxia yang penampilannya tetep sama

"INI BUKAN BUAT NAMINE TAPI BUAT KAMU" kebetulan Namine di Teras jendela lantai dua sedangkan Ayahnya keluar lewat pintu di bawah

"APPAH?JrengjrengDreng" kaget Marluxia, semua orang pada senyum setan kepada Marluxia

"Siap?" Teriak Roxas pada semua Rakyat yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan berjamaah

"Sedia" semua ambil ancang-ancang, Marluxia malah bengong kayak orang bego ketimpa piano terus di tendang gajah alhasil...

"LEMPAAR" akhirnya seluruh warga melempar bunga bangkai itu kepada Marluxia hingga membuat dia terkubur oleh aroma kebusukan

semua tertawa

"OKE SEMUANYA KELUARIN"semuanya pun mengeluarkan mawarnya

"Namine, mau gak jadi pacar aku"tanya Roxas

"Mau Smooch~" jawab namine sambil kasih ciuman dari jauh

"HOREEE SELAMAT BUAT ROXAS SEMOGA KAU DITERIMA DISISI-NYA" sorak warga kompak

"GW JADIAN WOY BUKAN MAU MATI!"

Bersambung

* * *

**saya benci bagian terakhir**

**semoga kamu suka itu aja**


	4. Chapter 4

**dari chapter sebelumnya: kalau bingung dari mana dapet bunga bangkai, saya juga gak tau, tau2 dah ada aja, aneh? biarlah mau diapain lagi kalo dibukunya emang gitu, kalo teori saya rame2 nyolong di kebon raya bogor, mungkin  
oh iya saya lupa minta maaf kalo pada nunggu, padahal tinggal nyalin tapi updatenya lama banget. saya sibuk, saya kira puasa gini jadi lebih leluasa eh ternyata enggak, saya lebih memilih tidur dari pada jalan ke net buat publis, sekarang kakak perempuan saya beli laptop tapi coret(pelit)nya ajubilah over. sekali dikasih pinjem dia bilang "sepuluh menit udah"...gilakan tuh cewe(abaikan saja curahan hati saya)  
**

**kalian pasti tahu kalau aku mau bilang ini murni...murni nyontek dari jurnalnya  
**

**untuk chapter sebelumnya saya lupa memberi tahu kalian ini 'SE=Sound Effect' dan 'HiroNaga=Hiroshima Nagasaki' takutnya ada yang tak mengerti.**

**disclaimer: kalian pasti tau  
**

* * *

Chapter4:Cinta Roxas season 2

Setelah kejadian itu mereka resmi jadi pasangan ber-Standar Nasional Indonesia A.K.A SNI(?)

2 tahun telah berlalu, hari ini tanggal 10, bulan 10, tahun 2010, jam 10, menit ke 10, detik ke 10 ulang tahun Namine ke 10...eh 17 maksudnya. dirumahnya diadakan pesta.

"Hi Nami!" seru sosok perempuan berambut panjang terurai dan kakinya gak ada, dia adalah kairi(kairi:dasar author bajingan! lu kira gw apa thor? kunti?)

"oh hi Kai"jawab Namine lesu

"kamu sedih nunggu Roxas ya?" tanya Kairi dengan tampang bejad(*author di tendang dan nyangkut di menara eiffel*)

"iya nih. Kok dia gak dateng-dateng sih? nyebelin deh udah jam 10 gini belom dateng" kata Namine

"kamu nya juga sih yang salah" kata Kairi dengan sangan imoet(*author diciumin Kairi sampe kelenger* indahnya dunia)

"kenapa aku yang salah?" tanya Namine dengan sedikit kesal

"kamu mulai pesta dari jam 8 pagi, dan sekarang jam 10 pagi, dia pasti belom bangun jam segini. dia kan bangunnya jam 7 malem." kata Kairi dengan indahnya(*author di cium bibirnya sama Kairi* puji lagi ah biar dapet lagi*senyum setan*)

"kok tahu?" tanya Namine dengan rasa ketidak percayaan yang sangat mendalam dia berpikir 'kok tau sih dia...jangan-jangan Roxas selingkuh sama Kairi lagi'(tidak ber perisangkaburukan** (gaje)**)

"tau lah, diakan begadang nonton bola Manchester United lawan Persewa Lawongan(bener gak tuh?)" jelas kairi

"...o" jawab Namine setelah terdiam 1 jam  
"berarti Sora juga?"tanyanya

"TEPAT SEKALI! SELAMAT ANDA MENANG HADIAH SEBESAR 100 RUPIAH, ANDA ADA DI OPS KENA DEH"(**hahaha acara antv dulu**)

~DILUAR RUMAH~

"oy biarin gue masuk bro" kata Ventus kepada Bodyguard yang badanya kotak-kotak alias Berotot kekar

"Mana undangannya?" kata bodyguard

"ASTAGFIRRULLAH ANE LUPA, tapi yang ulang tahun temen gue kok malah pacar sodara kembar ane" kata Ventus dengan panik

"gak boleh pergi sana!" kata bodyguard itu dengan menonjolkan ototnya hingga otot itu membentuk kata 'MATI'. Ventus langsung ketakutan, tapi hari itu dia minum Tolak angin jadi dia pintar dan langsung dapet ide(inget iklannya 'Orang pintar minum Tolak Angin')

"Bro, nih*ngasih uang goceng* biarin gue berpesta!" kata Ventus dengan wajah tukang bandar narkoba(*dipeluk Ventus* dih najuis di bilang bandar narkoba seneng)

"hmm...*berpikir* yaudah..*ambil senter*"

"senter? buat apa?" tanya Ventus bingung

"buat kamu pesta...*menggoyangkan dan mengedipkan senter* skub,skub,skub,skub,skub,skub,skub,skub,skub,skub..." meniru suara disko..Ventus yang cengo malah ikutin irama ,naikin tangan keatas ,lalu joget-joget gak jelas sambil pasang tampang bingung"jeb,ajeb,ajeb, ajeb,ajeb, ajeb,ajeb,ah..." lanjut bodyguard **(takut udah lupa saya kasih tahu berhubung saya inget: iklan Concerto gocengan)**

~MINWAYL(MEANWHILE KALEE)~

"Roxas, gera atuh! eta kabogohan urang ges nungguan, sia bebegik sawah" omel Sora pake bahasa sunda

"Lu ngomong apa sih? lu sodara kembar Sule ya?" jawab Roxas gak ngerti lalu berkata dalam hati 'sejak kapan Sora bisa ngomong bahasa sunda?'

"enak aja.. gue terjemahin deh..." protes Sora

"apa? mana? lama banget nerjemahin, jangan-jangan lu cuma bisa ngomong doang"

"enak aja gue tau artinya tau, tunggu gua buka Google Terjemahan dulu.."

"*muka asem*"

setelah berbasa-basi saking basa-basinya, muka mereka juga jadi basi(?). akhirnya setelah mereka melewati hutan yang dalam, gua yang dihuni macan dan membantu Gatot Koco melawan Rahwana(?) mereka sampai di rumah Namine jam 2 malam

"Namine!" teriak Roxas gembira(yaiyalah coba aja kau ingat apa yang mereka lakukan untuk sampai kesana). Namine hanya dia dengan tampang bejad*digaplok pake meja white room* iya-iya dengan tampang melas dan sudah banjir air matanya tapi imoet*dicium Namine*(indahnya dunia). Roxas bingung tapi akhirnya dia sadar kalau pesta sudah berakhir

"ini dia Sora. kemana aja kamu selama 13 jam 30 menit 49,7 detik?" kata Kairi dengan tatapan yang tajam setajam silet*ha..ha..ha..ha..HA*(SE silet)

"waduh kan Rox dah kubilang cepet masalah gue tuh gini.. i-iya Kai aku tuh gi-" sebelum sempat selesai kerah Sora ditarik sama Kairi lalu Kairi berbisik

"kau akan ku hukum.." bisik Kairi, entah kenapa Sora malah kegirangan

"ASIIK GUE DIHUKUM... YIIIIIIIIIHAA!" girang Sora, kairi malah senyum-senyum sendiri, tak sadar kalau lagi ~_dilihat,diraba,ditrawang~ _(emangnya ngecek duit palsu) oleh Roxas membuat Roxas merinding...setelah melihat mereka berdua dia kempali melihat Namine yang tersungkur rapat kelantai siap-siap mengubur diri karena sakit hati

"Namine jangan ngubur diri kamu sendiri!" teriak Roxas kepada Namine yang yang sudah siap dengan kain kavan

"Maaf Namine aku tau aku salah aku minta maaf" kata Roxas melas...tapi...

"TIADA MAAF BAGIMU, PERGILAH KAU KE PERKUMPULAN IBU-IBU PKK KAMU!" kata Namine dengan penuh ketidak ber perinobodyan

"Na-Namine sekarang hari sabtu, ibu-ibu pkk hari Minggu, aku gak bisa kesana, kalo ada hari ini juga aku dah kesana" jawab Roxas tanpa rasa bersalah

"*muka asem**perapatan dijidat* aku benci kamu!" jawab Namine dengan marah lalu pergi meninggalkan Roxas yang mulai menangis tersedak-sedak...eh tersedu-sedu.

"Namine-EeeeE-aku-EeeeE-Minta-EeeeE-Maaf...UWAAAAAAA" kata Roxas sambil nangis ala Sule +mukanya

Sora melihat dari kejauhan sebelum didorong oleh Kairi ke...ke...(author kehabisan ide jadi sesuai imajinasi kalian aja) "Roxas, kamu gak apa-apa?" kata Sora yang sedang menghampirinya bersama Kairi yang benerin bajunya(kenapa? kok berantakan?)

"Namine,-eeE- benci sama-eeE- aku" sama nadanya kayak chapter sebelumnya(author males nerangin lagi)

Sora langsung buka Twitter

Twitter Woreled

SoraC'lalluMerindumu  
Kasian banget Roxas..telat kepesta ulang tahun langsung dibenci Namine

VennC'lalluSetia  
SoraC'lalluMerindumu. APAH?...OH SHIT gawat kalo putus *muter-muter gaje*

RoxasC'lalluC'yayankNamine(ini paling alay)  
Iya Ven kayaknya itu tanda kalo kita putus...UWAAAAAAA RT' VennC'lalluSetia  
APAH?...OH SHIT gawat kalo putus *muter-muter gaje*

RoxasC'lalluC'yayankNamine  
NamineSangPenggodaHasratRoxa s(panjangnya) Namine maafin Roxas ya aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mu yang selalu menemaniku tidur walaupun akhirnya kita tidak tidur kalau berdua(waduh berarti...TIDAAK Namine sudah gak perawan**(*nepok jidat* kenapa jadi porno gini)**)

AquaTheMostSexyGirlInTheWorl d(oke ini bener-bener panjang)  
RoxasC'lalluC'yayankNamine Oh Roxas yang sabar ya aku bantu ya! nih aku kasih tahu temen-temen caranya gini ~skip~

kembali ke dunia nyata

"*muka asem* padahal nangis tapi tetep ol" Kata Sora

"kasian cup-cup-cup" kata Kairi yang manirik kepala Roxas dengan kelembutan Moltro Ultra 90 kali bilas(?) kedadanya yang...emm..bukan lemon jadi saya skip anda cukup tau bahwa itu 'idaman para pria'  
skip  
lalu mengelus lembut kepala Roxas dengan tampang sedih, tanpa memikirkan Roxas yang gak bisa napas gara-gara...ya dada 'idaman para pria'nya itu membuatnya sesak tak bisa napas

"blebvas an aiyi, aku ta sah apas" kata Roxas dengan suara redup berusaha melepaskan diri untuk berapas

"oh..maaf..hehe" kata Kairi yang memerah panta- (jangan deh lawakanya terlalu senonoh) pipinya

"HEY, KAU CURANG.. KAIRI AKU GAK PERNAH DIGITUIN SAMA KAMU!" Sora cemburu

"oh...kalau kamu ada yang lebih lagi, tenang nanti ku kasih yang spesial"**(ampun deh kakak gw 13 tahun padahal)**

DI STATIUN TV~

"oke sebelum mulai beritanya kita baca dulu apa beritanya" kata Vexen

"oke Xen mari kita lihat" ajak Ayu Tin Ting

Berita

Tema hari ini adalah 'Menolong Ke-Galauan Di Twitter'  
ada seorang anak bernama Roxas nge-tweet galau karna ditinggal pacarnya gara-gara gak dateng ke ultah pacarnya karena sibuk nolong Gatot Koco lawan Rahwana jadi kita harus bantuin permintaanya yaitu minta maaf pada Namine...yang sudah gak perawan karna Roxas...

Ayu Ting Ting: *muka asem*

~DI PARKIRAN~

"haduh cape nih jadi tukang parkiran, jam 2 malem gini kok masih ada aja yang pulang pergi?" keluh Axel

"Xel, inget gak hari ini apa?" tanya Sai'x yang lagi gantiin Axel

"Hari Sabtu" jawab Axel

"ini tuh Hari Karnival para Zombie jadi pada rame kalo malem pengen nonton film Resident Kingdom Evil Hearts di kantor pak Ansem" jelas Sai'x

"wadu panjang juga tuh namanya"

"yaiyalah, kan kita karakter Kingdom Hearts kalo gak ada Kingdom Hearts nya, gak afdol kata author"

(*muka asem* gak usah dibilang juga kalee)

"sorry,thor...eh..thor..thor-thor...hahaha..thor-thor..thor-thor-thor...kayak nama tarian hahaha kayak nama jagoan yang pake palu ckckckck"(*muka asem*)

tiba-tiba hape PB-nya Axel(inget Pink Berry) bunyi

"terulut TUWIT TUWIT TUWIT" bunyi hape Axel tanda ada Roxas nge-tweet(biasa pengikut Roxas)

"hm..ada apa nih Roxas nge-tweet..*baca dengan seksama*... WEDUSH GAWAT-GAWAT-GAWAT SAI'X GW PERGI DULU SORRY GUE HARUS PERGI.."

"napa Xel?" tanya Sai'x kebingungan

"Roxas di ambang kematian..eh di ambang kegalauan" jelas Axel sambil buru-buru kabur

"Woy Xel lu mau pergi?" Axel ngangguk "gue nitip makan ya!" pinta Axel

"nitip apaan?" tanya Axel

"Nitip semur upil,conge rebus, ketombe goreng, ingus panggang, dan es belek" (ieuh jijik aku)

"siip deh tar gue ke warteg bu Aerith"(?)

~DI ENTAH APA NAMANYA~

"_i~ni..lagu ba~ru~ku, yang merdu~ tapi gak enak di dengar..._" Terra bernyanyi sambil memakai headset..tiba-tiba...

"Terulut TUWIT TUWIT TUWIT" hape PB Terra berbunyi tanda Aqua nge-Tweet

"Oh Aqua terC'yayank ngetweet, ada apa nih *baca dengan sangat serius sampe-sampe matanya ditempelin ke Hapenya saking seruisnya*...oh Aqua ternyata begitu aku bantuin ah...sebar ke temen-temen ah..." akhirnya Terra memanggil semua temennya dan mengikuti instruksi Aqua

~DI DALAM MOBIL NAMINE~

Namine menggalau, dan menangis sendirian, dia galau banget akhirnya dia nge-Tweet ke John pantau(kok John pantau?)..setelah sekian lama nge-tweet bareng John pantau dia liat ke tv yang ada di mobilnya(maklum orang kaya) di sana ada Ayu Ting Ting

"Namine..Maafin Roxas ya" kata Ayu Ting Ting yang lagi memberitakan pembunuhan(bad timing ting)

Namine kaget dan shok bagaikan Tebs _Tea with SHOCKING soda~ _padahal dia gak minum Tebs lalu belum tenang dari shocknya tiba-tiba ada polisi yang kumisnya gak kalah dari Fauzi Bowo dateng

"Permisi neng..." kata Auron alias polisi tadi(Auron berkumis?)

"I-iya pak?" takut di tangkep...emang kenapa takut di tangkep?

"Maafin Roxas ya Namine! dia nungguin tuh di Lapangan GBK" dengan tegas lalu ambil langkah seribu pergi meninggalkan Namine yang...apa ya simpelnya...oh cengo. akhirnya Namine strees dan Namine pun memutuskan untuk lanjut pergi. belum sempet tenang dari yang tadi, dia liat Axel di warteg bu Aerith mengangkat spanduk bertuliskan 'MAAFIN ROXAS YA. CEPET DATENG KE LAPANGAN GBK!' Namine yang melihat itu shock plus muntah karena melihat Axel makan mie Upil goreng saus iler (ieuh) akhirnya si Namine stress

"pak ke GBK sekarang" titah Namine kepada supir sambil stress

"ya, non" jawab supir singkat...

Setelah sampai di GBK Namine duduk terdiam lalu tiba-tiba

"NAMINE~O~NAMINE" panggilan khas Roxas pada Namine terdengar oleh Hidung Namine..eh telinga Namine, Namine pun menoleh dan melihat Roxas berdiri dengan sekuntum mawar merah dan bangku penonton menyala sebuah cahaya berbentuk kata 'ROXAS HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS KEPERAWANAN MU' Namine pun tertawa kecil lalu lari ke Roxas dan langsung meluk Roxas

"Namine maafin Roxas ya" pinta Roxas

"iya Rox aku maafin" sambil memeluk Roxas yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kelopak bunga mawar yang membentuk hati

"oke deh ayo kita pulang" Roxas memberi isyarat sama orang-orang yang bikin tulisan pake hape itu

"MERDEKA... MEREKA RUJUK" kata mereka lalu melempar hape mereka tanpa kesadaran yang penuh...setelah beberapa detik mereka baru sadar

"eh...kayaknya ada yang janggal..." kata Ventus, akhirnya mereka semua berpikir sejenak...

"krik-krik-krik...HAPE GUE!" teriak mereka kompak sambil buru-buru nangkep hape mereka yang tadi mereka lempar dan mulai jatuh

Namine dan Roxas tertawa

"yuk kita pulang, hujan hp lumayan bahaya lho" kata Roxas sambil ngerangkul Namine

"yuk" kata Namine "tapi ngomong-ngomong...Sora dan Kairi mana?" tanya Namine

"Entahlah..."

~DI TOILET NAMINE~

"ah..ah..ah..ah..ah...yes..yes" terdengar suara Kairi(uh-oh gaswat) **(0_o)**

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

**saya gak habis pikir apa yang membuat kakak saya jadi ngeres...sudah lah semoga suka, soalnya mau diapain lagi kalo udah begitu di jurnalnya?**

**GBK= Gelora Bung Karno**

**Woreled= World**

**"blebvas an aiyi, aku ta sah apas"="lepaskan Kairi, aku tak bisa napas"**

**gaswat=gawat**

**untuk para reader yang review: sesuai permintaan nih update kilat semoga nggak bikin puasa batal**

**untuk LunarMetacore: iya masih banyak chapternya jadi saya tambahin bersambung biar gak salah paham udah tamat, masih banyak**

**sekian dan terima kasih dan gaswat bukan typoo tapi emang sengaja tapi kalo nemu typoo ya maaf saya kebut juga ngetiknya karna takut harus ditunda lagi gara-gara laptopnya dipinta lagi sama kakak perempuan saya**


End file.
